I Hate You, You Know An Itachi Oneshot
by xAkiraxTenshiix
Summary: A simple tale about Itachi and a girl that he just couldn't forget. Will she forgive him for leaving so long ago?


**I Hate You, You Know- An Itachi Oneshot**

_Hello, all. This is my first story up on this site! Woot! So, for this, I need to make a few statements. This was written before the truth about Itachi was revealed. So, it won't line up with the most recent manga- for all of you who are like me and are a tiny bit obsessive over knowing what is going on. But, oh well. Alls well that ends well. Enjoy._

_Authors Note: I don't own Itachi. Or any of the other Naruto references. Wish I did, but I don't. I do, however, own the female character. She sprung out of my head one day._

It had been three years since he had destroyed her life. Three years since she had become untouchable and unapproachable by all the other members of the village. Three years since she had become the face of death to all who crossed her. But to her, there was one face that she would never forget. That face, she knew that she would never forget that face. No matter what else would happen, she would never forget him. How could she? After all, she had loved him, and he had loved her back. Or so she had thought. As she glared out at Konohana from her roof, she knew that it must have been a lie. How could he have been able to kill his entire clan? That wasn't like the man she knew. But he had and he had left her, as he had promised to never do. She stood up, letting her dark long hair flow around her. This was the night that she had decided to leave to hunt him down. Tears threatened to over come her, but she forced them back. She hadn't cried since that day, when he had left without ever saying why. As she stared up into the starless sky, she vowed that she would one day force him to tell her. She began her trek out of the village without looking back.

**If only she had known that at that very moment, she was being watched**, he thought. His eyes followed her every movement and he continued to follow her as she left. She noticed that someone- something- was watching her, but she hadn't yet done anything. Until she had determined who it was following her, she was going to pretend that nothing was there. The chakra pattern seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't yet place it. As she left the gates behind, it occurred to her who it must have been. _Itachi,_ she thought, _how dare you follow me. You should have known better- you must have forgotten that I can read your every move._ She stopped in a clearing and turned to face him.

"So, why have you been following me, Uchia." She said coldly. He stared at her, his red eyes glowing. She cocked an eyebrow, _he's already using his Sharingan... now, I know that I was good back when he knew me, but I doubt that he'd remember that. I guess he's heard of the Grim Reaper of the Leaf Village and that's why he's here._ "Are you not going to answer me?" she sighed, and began to turn away.

"Wait." he finally said.

"So, he speaks." She responded, turning to face him once more. "Well, Uchia, what do you want?"

He stared at her emotionless, then he frowned. "Our leader wishes you to join our organization." _I see, nothing personal. Not a surprise, but I doubt that it would be worth my time._

"So, Pein finally wishes me to join. Hmm... why would I do something like that?" she said sarcastically.

Itachi just continued to stare at her, "You know you have no choice. I have been ordered to take you by force if you won't come willingly."

That caused her to laugh, "You? Take me? By force? I'm not as weak as I once was, Uchia. Even the Sharingan won't work on me if I chose to fight it." _He seems so serious, I'd be more likely to agree if he seemed to actually care._

This caused him to raise an eyebrow, "You can do that? You have grown more than I had realized, . But you still must accompany me back to the Atasuki lair." **Good, everything is going according to plan.**

_Really, I 'must'?_ "And why is that?"

"Because, though you haven't realized it yet, the guards knew that I was in the town. They saw you leave and then they saw me behind you. They think that you have already joined with us willingly. You are a traitor to the village, without ever doing a thing. Soon enough they will be after you. Even as strong as you are, you know that you cannot continue to evade them long without any help." He said, allowing a smirk on his face.

_Damn. Always that cocky tone. He's right, though. I can feel them approaching us now. Oh, Itachi, I hate you._ "Fine. Lets go then."

As the two left in silence, Itachi was wondering how she felt about him. **After all these years, I still haven't stopped loving her. **He glanced at her as he led her to the lair. **From the look on her face, if she had the chance, she'd kill me. I guess she has given up on me.**

_Why is he glancing at me? Oh, god, no. Does he still love me? Wait, why should I care? He destroyed me. I shouldn't feel like this. I should be just wishing to kill him, not wishing to be in his arms. Damn you, Itachi._ As the door to the lair opened, they entered quickly. _Now to see Pein. He'd better have a damn good offer... or I'm going to have to see how many of them I can kill before going down._

Pein was waiting and spoke first. "Well done, Itachi. Greetings, . I see you have accepted our offer."

"Only out of necessity. So, tell me what you want me for." she said, not letting her anger show. _I hate him already. Why are they all so damn cocky? F-ing Wonderful._

"You will use your powers for us. After all, the Grim Reaper of Konohana has become quite a figure of legend already. We work in teams. So, which to put you on..."

**Oh please, let her be with me.** _Oh please, anyone but Itachi._ "Itachi, since she already knows you, she will join you and Kisame. For now, you will have to stay in Itachi's room... at least, that is, until we have a more suitable place for you." **Perfect.** _F-ing wonderful! It's a good thing that I have some self-control. Otherwise this ass would already be dead._ "Here is your ring, . _Ai._ For 'love'." She scowled, but put the thing on.

**Bet she hated that.** Itachi tapped her shoulder and she followed him out of the room. As she passed the other members of the Atasuki, she noticed that most of them were keeping a respectful distance from her and Itachi. He opened a door and he led her inside. There was only one bed. _Why is it always me? Oh, yes, tempt the girl so that she won't know what to do._ She nearly screamed in frustration. **Wonder how she's going to take this. **

"Uchia, are you expecting me to not only have to work with you and share a room... but to also share a f-ing bed?" she asked, not looking at him. _If only he hadn't left without telling me why._

"Yeah." he said, sitting down on it. **She's taking this better than I thought.**

_Damn._ "Itachi, " she said softly. "I hate you, you know." His face had brightened when she had said his name, but now it fell again- not that she saw it.

"Why?" he asked, in an emotionless voice.

"Because you killed me, Itachi. Did you ever wonder why the Grim Reaper of Konohana kills so mercilessly? It's because of you. I told myself every day, that if I ever met you again, I was going to kill you, just like I had killed many others. And then I would be free. Yet, here you are... and you're still alive." He sat quietly. "Itachi, you broke my heart. And I cut it out to forget the pain." she said, her voice shaking a little. Still, he said nothing. "But I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill you... not without knowing the reason why. Tell me Itachi. Tell me why."

Finally he sighed, ", I left after killing my clan. I did it all for power. The only regret that I have is... leaving you standing there."

"Why should I believe that you ever cared? After what you did to me... tell me."

"Please, if you don't believe me. Read my thoughts. Search my soul. You will find that I am telling the truth. I've never been able to lie to you."

She calmed herself as much as she could and then allowed her mind to reach his. _Itachi, You weren't lying... but you were afraid. You left me there because you were afraid of what I would do. You idiot!_ She smacked him on the head, "You idiot! You f-ing idiot. I would have went with you." He stared at her, speechless. "Itachi, you idiot! You knew what you meant to me and yet you didn't think that I'd come with you?" He looked at her, and then in an instant, he had his arms around her. "I hate you, Itachi." she whispered.

"I love you too." He smirked and kissed her. _Perhaps I won't end up killing him after all. To think, that I hate this man as much as I love him._


End file.
